Untold Lies
by LPblondeangel
Summary: UL is a LucasPeyton fic which takes place just after Brooke finding out about the LP relationship, basically the story is based off of the romantic relationship of the pair, along with an occational bump in their 'perfect' relationship. Please R&R.
1. Can't Get Worse

Chapter 1  
  
Peyton sat, her head cradled gently in the soft palms of her hands, listening to the rain beating down on the porch roof. She was seated on the top step of her porch, watching the rain fall, just a few feet from where she sat, tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes and trickle across her face. One tear found his own path and squirmed down a pale cheek, dangling upon her cheek bone a minute, before she reached up to wipe it away. Damn it. She had ruined everything with Brooke, broken their friendship, their trust, and now Lucus was hurt, and some how she couldn't help but feel like maybe it was all her fault. The accident, she realized, wasn't her fault, but when Lucus had came to her after it? That was. She should have sent him home, she shouldn't have kissed him, and Brooke would never have known. That damned camera. But she knew that she never would have been able to look at him again, without having second thoughts, it she hadn't, her feeling were so strong that she knew there was no holding them back. But now? Now everything had gone all topsy turvy on her, and there was not turning back. Peyton let her head rise up softly as she heard the dull thud of rubber on concrete, blonde curls fell into her pained eyes as she gazed into the warm visionaries of none other than Lucus Scott.   
  
"Oh Peyton..." He gazed upon her from where he stood as he spoke, leaning down with his good arm and brushing a few springing golden locks from her face.   
  
"Lucus...don't. We cant be together, you know that. We've already screwed everything up as it is, and we're never going to get back in Brooke's good graces if we keep at it like this." Peyton choked back tears and buried her face into her already tear stained hands. Inside she wanted to fall into his warm embrace, but she had to resist, for Brooke's sake, she had to stay away from him.   
  
"Peyton, don't push me away. I need you Peyton. I might–" but she cut him off promptly. A hurt expression crossed over his face in devastation, and he craned his head down to look at his feet, the freezing rain and cool tempatures causing him to shiver gently, and he reached out to take her hand before she could speak, but she withdrew it.   
  
"Don't say it Lucus Scott, don't even say it." With that the blonde girl rose, Lucus reaching for her hand as she did, but she payed no attention. His fingers caught the hem of her shirt but fell as she strode towards her front door, tears already brimming over her bottom lids, and as she blinked they flooded down her fleshy cheeks slowly. She flung open her door and let it slam behind her, slamming her back into the shut door and sliding down into a crumpled ball, her shoulders shuddering with every sob.   
  
Lucus sat on her steps for a few moments longer, running his mobile arm through his damp hair. Slowly he rose, and stepped back into the rain, his good arm shoved into the pocket of his deep gray hoodie, tennis shoed clogging softly over the soaking pavement, and the rain came down in pour sheets. He was confused, hurt, and cold, and right now he just wanted to curl up in his bed and block the entire world out, except for Peyton. There was something about that girl that was driving him crazy, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. as he arrived at his house, he peered in through the lit window, and there sitting at the kitchen table was his rather frantic looking mother. He pushed through the front door, peeling his soaking shoes and jacket off with difficulty due to his gimpy arm. Her first reaction was to go motherly on him and kiss his forehead and get him a dry towel, but she didn't. Instead she chucked a towel at him from the bathroom and glared at him momentarily.   
  
"I know mom...I'm sorry, you told me not to go, but I had some things I needed to take care of." He stared at his feet, speaking in soft tones and his mothers stern face faded slowly.   
  
"I know you have a lot on your mind Lucus, but you really just need to rest right now, alright? Give things time, and it will all work out honey, I promise, just please don't go running out into the rain again." She paused and ruffled his wet hair. "Did you get it taken care of?" She asked, crossing her arms over he chest, dark hair tickling her cheeks as she watched her son dry off, and then peel his soaking wet shirt off and toss it into an empty laundry basket.   
  
"No...I just keep making things worse mom, I don't even know how to start making it better anymore, the more I try..." He shook his head in frustration, and his mom nodded in understanding.   
  
With that, she let him be and Lucus retreated to his room, where he stood a moment before peeling off the remainder of his wet clothes and pulled a dry sweater over his head, and a clean pair of boxers on his bottom half, then a pair of comfortable sweat pants. Running the towel through his hair once more, he settled gently onto the bed, his battered and bruised body causing him to groan as he descended onto the pillow. For a moment he lay there, staring at the ceiling, his mind in utter turmoil, but his heart knew exactly what he wanted. It took him a few painful moment after that to readjust himself to a comfortable position, or comfortable enough to slip into dream land anyway. It was about four o'clock, but he feel into a deep slumber anyway, curling up beneath the covers, his bad arm crossed over his chest. 


	2. Night

Chapter 2  
  
The sun had long since set over Tree Hill, and Lucas was still sound asleep in the same position had been in eight hours prior. Rain was still bombarding the windows of his home as his eye lids fluttered open into utter darkness, and to a soft hand cradling his own hand.   
  
"Hello..." He mumbled, groggy from sleep and obviously confused, but no voice came, except a simple "Shhh.." His fingers gently toyed with the fingers of the tiny hand in his palm, whispering in a low key voice.   
  
"Peyton...?" He felt a tear fall and splatter across his hand, and the tiny hands engulfed his own larger one.   
  
"Shh Lucus, just go back to sleep." The voice was shuddering, and he knew it was Peyton, even though she wouldn't say it. he shifted into a sitting poition and reached out in the darkness, his back leaning against the head board, his good arm finding her shoulders and pulling her in towards him.   
  
"Peyton, what are you doing here?" he could feel the tightly wound curls upon her head as he ran his palm over her head, and Peyton finnaly let herself fall into his warm embrace, and rested her the side of her head upon his chest. His heart was beating slowly and steadily, and the tears from Peyton's already swollen eyes were forming tiny wet spots on Lucas' sweater. He could hear her breath shuddering through her tears, and his fingers continued to trace through her hair as she lay beside him, her hand now resting on his chest alongside her face. Peyton inhaled deeply, her voice slowly creeping out in the darkness.   
  
"I wanted to see you," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry I keep pushing you away Lucus, I just don't know what do."   
  
"About what, Peyton?"   
  
"You." Her tear strained eyes rose to look up, her fingers reaching up and touching his face gently.   
  
Lucas didn't say a word, but took the hand that had formerly found its place around her, and placed his finger tips beneath her chin, beakoning her lips silently towards his own. Then, at long last, her own soft, plush lips timidly pressed against his own as his fingers slid up to gently wipe the wet tears from her cheeks. Peyton lifted her hands to cradle his head gently as the kiss ceased, pressing her forehead to his own, as silence once again filled the room.   
  
"Its OK Peyton." Lucas whispered and she nodded slowly as he ran his finger tips from their place on her cheeks down to her back, and pulled her down beside him. She neslted her body into the gap between his torso and comforting arm, resting her head against his chest once again, her fingers reaching up and gently tickling the tips of his opposite hand, careful not to bump the arm itself. Within moment both of them had drifted off, Peyton curled beside Luke, Luke holding Peyton tight to his body, his head tipped down to brush his lips across the top of her head.   
  
Karen walked onto the scene at eight the next morning, and stood in the door way with hands full of a tray adorned with eggs and bacon, staring forward for a full ten minutes. She hadn't decided weather to wake them up, or to let them sleep. But for some reason she wasn't angry. Finally she strode foward, and arranged the food upon the night stand quietly, returning to the kitchen where she made a second plate. After setting the food for the pair, she stood in the room for some time again, pondering how and why such things were going on. Had Lucas not, just last night, confessed to making this worse...with everyone? But now here he was cuddling Peyton Sawyer in his bed. God that sounds bad. Karen rung her hands and then quietly slipped from the room.   
  
Peyton was the first to awaken, and quite unpleasently. As her eyelids fluttered open, she suddenly had a wave of nervousness flood over her. There was food, it was day. She had spent all night here? And with the food, Lucus' mother must have happened upon them. The blonde pressed her palms to her eyes.   
  
"Oh, god..." She groaned and went to sit up, realizing that Lucus' arm was around her waist, she genlty lifted it, hoping to get out of there without waking him up. She leaned down to slip her shoes on, realizing she had set her cell down on the night stand. When she rose to reach for it, her eye caught Lucus, who was now sitting up right in bed, tired eyes watching her from where he sat.   
  
"Where are you going?" He questioned, raising his arm to rub his eyes clear. While Peyton stared at her cell phone.   
  
"Home Lucas. Do realize I just spent all night here? And your mother knows! She saw Lucus, you know how much she likes Brooke, I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again." She was frantically trying to stuff her feet back into her nikes and tie them up, when Ms Scott herself turned the corner into Lucus' room.   
  
"Why Peyton, aren't you staying for breakfast?" A warm smile came across the woman's face as she spoke. Inside Karen was in utter confusion. She loved Brooke, who always seemed so sweet and cheerful, but maybe she'd let Lucus decide what was good for him...it wasn't her place to make Peyton leave.   
  
"Oh, I..." She was rather frozen as she flopped back onto the bed. "Um..sure. Thank-you."   
  
With that Karen left them to be, and Peyton sat rather dazed, staring out of Lucus' window. Then leaned over Lucas and took a piece of bacon, and was nibbling on it when they were disturbed by Lucas' cell phone ringing. Peyton finnished off her food, and reached more eagerly for a piece of toast.   
  
Lucus leaned over and picked his cell phone up, flipping it open and pressing the ear piece to his head. "Hello." Peyton wasn't paying much attention until she finnished off the richly buttered toast, just in time to hear "Yea, Ok, I'll meet you there." And he hung up the phone.   
  
"Who was that?" Peyton inquired innocently, leaning back against the head board and starting to take her shoes off again, sighing heavily, starting to settle into the comfort of the bed she was in, the tension draining out of her. Lucus raised his eyes to look a t her, clearing his through before speaking. "Brooke."   
  
Peyton seemed to hold her breath for many moment before she said much of anything, or rather made much of a noise rather. She cleared her through and sat up once again.   
  
"I have to go meet her in the gym..why don't you go home?" Peyton looked at him for along time after that, her eyes mirroring the hurt she felt inside. But she sighed and nodded. "OK, I'll call you when I get back, alright." She nodded and rose. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away and shook her head softly, stubborn again. He sighed, his shoulders heaving as he watched Peyton rise and leave his room, a backwards glance at him as she slipped through his door.   
  
But Lucas had other things on his mind now, Brooke wanted to see him, and what was he going to tell her? He didnt know, but he slipped on a pair of blue jeans, and a clean shirt, lacing up a pair of tennis shoes with great difficulty before rising again. He hugged his mother before he left, Karens eyes following her son with a shake of her head as he left.   
  
The rain had stopped, but the air was bitter cold, and he reached into his car to take out a fresh hoodie, and pulled it over his head, his arm slung into the brace he had for it. As he strode out into the street, he glanced down the opposite direction, where he could see Peyton's back as she strode along, her shoulder hunched over in attempt to shield herself from the cold. Feet stepping along he made his way to the school gym. He pressed through the doors, only to find the gym horribly empty. Sighing he took a few steps inside, and before he knew it, Brooke's arms were around his waist, clinging him.   
  
"Lucas...I miss being with you." 


	3. Love Struck

Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile Peyton was still making the long, and quite cold, journey from Lucas' home to her own. She was worried, she knew how Brooke could be and she knew how strong Lucas' feelings had been for her, not to mention Brooke's killer looks Sighing she turned the key into her lock and pushed through the front door, not surprised to find the house painfully empty. Sighing she slid her jacket off and settled it on the back of a kitchen chair. Tender finger tips raked through her blonde curls, leaning back and rotating her neck in many circles until she felt less tense. Her arms flopped down to her sides and turned to head to the bathroom. Cracking back the door, Peyton entered, unbuttoning her banks and sliding them down and over her hips, then pulling her shirt off and removing the rest of her clothes, leaning into the bath tub and drawing warm water from the faucet. She needed to relax right now.   
  
Brooke was still clinging hopelessly to Luke's waist by now, and he was just blankly staring down at her. Needless to say he didn't know what to tell her, he loved her...but he had come to the realization that he wasn't, per say, in love with her.   
  
"Brooke, look–come here, we really have to talk." She popped up, lacing her fingers behind her back and pressing her chest out just a bit, and biting into her bottom lip.   
  
"What is it?" She seemed to put up a defensive wall suddenly, and her eyes were set hard upon him, moving her hands to cross over her chest.   
  
"Well, Brooke...to tell you the truth...you know how they say everything happens for a reason–." Brooke breaks in rather rudely on him, muttering bitter comments.   
  
"Yea. I never liked that quote." She huffed, looking as though she was about to continue when Lucas rose his hand to meet her incoming comments.   
  
"Listen Brooke. Peyton and I happened for a reason," Brook was by now, a bit tear eyed, but never the less rather bitchy looking "And I really think I want to give us a shot...and I never meant to hurt you Brooke. But people make mistakes, and now I need to fix them..." He bit his lip a bit, and took a step back.   
  
"You really hurt me Luke, but I guess I have to respect you for confronting me about your feelings. You know how I feel about Peyton..so just, I don't know. I'll talk to you later, OK?" With that she turned and strode from the gym, her heels of her boots clicking methodically across the gym floor, her hips swaying as if to say 'Here's what your missing.' But he had already turned from her. He knew Peyton would be a bit skeptical, and she was probably at home now worrying about what kind of tricks Brooke had up her sleeve for him.   
  
And Peyton was, just as Lucas though she would be, wallowing, with a glass of sprite nestled into the warm waters of her tub, but it was short lived. She was getting a bit over heated in the steaming waters, and with one final dip under the water, she stepped out and dried off, wrapping the towel around her to cover her mid section, and fluffing her hair to jump start the drying process.   
  
Lucas rapped gently on Peyton's front door, standing there a few moments, actually quite some time, before peyton came to the door. buy now she was glad in a short pair of shorts and a slightly over size tank top, her hair slightly damp, but looking rather beautiful all around.   
  
"Hey beautiful.." His voice was memorized, which she couldn't figure out because she rather thought she was looking pretty horrible. But despite herself a gently smile tugged at the corners of her lips, before her brow furrowed and she looked intently at him.   
  
"Oh please Lucas." She sighed and folded her arms, leaning against the door way, not yet opting to allow him entry into her home. "How did it go."   
  
Stubborn again, he shook his head a bit. "As good as it could go..." He looked at the ground a bit, staring at a stain that was embedded into the carpet of Peyton's entry room. "She wants to be with me."   
  
"Oh great...so that's what you're here to tell me, that everything that's happened since this weekend–." She protested.   
  
"Just listen for once in your life Peyton!" He exclaimed, obviously frustrated. "I told her I wanted you Peyton. Because I do, your who I want Peyton, just you."   
  
He heart melted at that moment, and a warm blush flushed her face suddenly. "Now can I come in?" He questioned softly, and she slid off the wall, using her arm to push her off into the room, and allowing him passage into the house.   
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go dry my hair." She gave him a seductive smirk, and slid into the bathroom, and Lucas heard the hair dryer flip on and the roar drown out any hope that she was going to invite him into the bathroom, and he turned to find her bed, which he hesitantly flopped down upon her bed, and flipped his head around to stare into her camera, and then to her computer screen, which he found to be a picture of his body stretched out across her bed. Lovely. He sighed and shifted into an upright position to take off his shoes, he slid his brace off, exercising his elbow back and forth gently, a wince of pain crossing his face as he jutted it out to harshly.   
  
"You know, the doctor said you should just leave it in the sling..." Peyton was staring at him, leaning once again against the door way, this time of her own room.   
  
Lucas rose off the bed and went to the doorway, his eyes locked on her own, and his hands(his injured one very gingerly) lowered to her hips, and he leaned his forehead against her own, craning his neck down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "You know...you look really beautiful."   
  
"What? I'm wearing an oversized shirt and my hair isn't even done.. and I–" Lucas pressed two fingers to her lips, and a tender smile crossed his lips.   
  
"Shhh, Peyton..quit being so cynical. Your ruining this for me."   
  
"Ruining what?" But her walls were fading fast, and his finger tips were tracing up and down the small of her back.   
  
"Shh...please." His neck craned down and he hovered his lips just above her lobe. "Just stop being defensive." Both of his hands were now at her sides, stroking up and down the curves of the sides of her stomach.   
  
Peyton was timid now, but she nodded as Lucas' lips pressed against her forehead and she nodded, letting him slide his arms around her gently. "Lucas..." Her forehead was now pressed into the hollow of his arm.   
  
"Yes Peyton?" Her head slid up his chest and his eyes sought refuge in his, hungry to be even closer to him. A slow and gentle grin crossed her lips and both their eyes slowly grew to twinkle softly, and Lucas took Peyton's hand holding it up to kiss each of her knuckles softly. 


	4. Passion Unfolding

Chapter 4  
  
Peyton remained silent though, choosing not to follow up on her comment right yet, and slid her arms from his grasp, looping them tenderly around the delicate skin of Lucas' neck., murmuring soft 'mmm's as she slid further into his warm grasp.   
  
"I've waited a long time for this Peyton...you know that?" Still she didn't speak, just rested her head against his chest nodding softly. Lucas gripped the small frame which was tucked into his arms and rose her gently off the ground lifting her toes from the carpet and settling her on her back upon the bed lain before them. Slowly, he slid his hand across her mid section, sliding down alongside her body, and propping his head with his good arm, using his other to tenderly slide down the curves of her body.   
  
"Lucas...I want you." His lips came in a sudden wave and pressed passionately against her own, his tongue slipping into her own mouth.   
  
"I know Peyton...I want you too." His breathing was coming heavy and her arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection, Lucas' lips now beginning a trail from her jaw line down her neck, arriving at her collar bone where they remained from a moment before Lucas followed the path in reverse.   
  
The passion accelerated, their kisses coming faster and faster as they each indulged in the others soft cushioned lips. Lucas' strong arm supported the small of Peyton's back, pulling her pelvis in tightly to his own, leaning his forehead against her own, before diving in for yet another tumbling rage of kisses, which ended in Lucas' fingers tracing small circles on the inside of her legs. His eyes turned upon her own, lust, passion and hunger filling the deep eyes which she had looked into so many times. Her fingers rose and gently her fingers gripped the sides of his head, her thumbs tracing tiny circles on the apples of his cheeks. Pulling his face into her own, her lips brushed delicately over his own, traveling to gently kiss and fondle the lobe of his ear.   
  
"Peyton.." He used his arm to softly press down on her top shoulder, rolling her onto her back. Sliding his hands down her torso he indulged into her lips with his own, a soft moan escaping her throat as she stared at him.   
  
"Mmm Lucas?" A soft grin played across her face as she turned the tables on him, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his torso, gently hoisting him up so that she now sat to face him, her legs on either side of him. Slowly and sensually she slid her hands under his shirt, and along his abs, tugging gently to remove his shirt. Here she stopped, her top teeth gently nibbling on her bottom lip. His chest was bruised, his lower abdomen still sore in appearance from the operation after the surgery. Her fingers, tender and gentle to the utmost degree, soft traced the place were the incision had been made, moving to gently run her palms over his bruised shoulder, chest and part of his arm.   
  
Meanwhile Lucas had his eyes shut, leaning his forehead gently onto Peyton's shoulder, his lips slowly reaching up to plant a kiss gently on his neck.   
  
"Hurt much?" she questioned softly, swallowing gently and tipping her head to whisper this into his ear.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders, moving his hands to her hips and slowly pressing her back off of him, taking his shirt from her and gently moving to slide it back onto his body. He was, partially, hurt, not in the physical sense, but emotionally. Part of him knew that it was for his own good, Peyton stopping when she did, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe it was him who had made her stop. The operation would leave a scar, no doubt, and the bruising in his arm would take time to heal–but his thoughts were short lived, as Peyton had since taken his arm gently(as not to hurt him)   
  
"Don't." Her eyes were unusually soft, and she slowly slid his shirt from his grasp. He stared at her inquisitively for a moment, as Peyton tossed the shirt to her computer chair and moved the covers of her bed to the side, still not saying a word. Quietly she moved to her closet, choosing to take off the oversized shirt she had previously worn, and replace it with a white tank top, exposing her bare back for but a moment before replacing the shirt with the tank top. Turning, she re approached Lucas' and gingerly took both of his hands her own. "Stay with me tonight?" He nodded slowly.   
  
"Yea Peyton, I will." His eyes locked on hers for what seemed like ages, before she slid into bed, curling into a ball. Lucas' arms found their way around Peyton's tiny form, and they both slid off to sleep in silence.   
  
Peyton awoke to that morning to find the space where Lucas' had spent the night vacated, and her heart sunk, slowly she rose, only to find that where his had occupied the pillow, a note sat.   
  
Beautiful,  
  
Ran home to grab clothes, I'll be back by six.  
  
Lucas  
  
Six? Surely it must be past six. She checked her watch, realizing that the light in the room was the only light at all. In fact, it was only five. She wonder a moment how Lucas had awoken so early, when she herself could bare rise then. Groaning she shifted to get out of bed, rising and rummaging through her drawers. she selected a pale power blue long sleeve shirt, which exposed her shoulders by starting just at the top of her arms, and bunching slightly, and a pair of khaki capris, choosing a simply pair of tennis shoes. She proceeded to pack her gym bag, and then settled into her computer chair sketching away by the light of the rising sun.   
  
"Up so early beautiful." she felt arms slide around her and Lucas' muttered softly into her ear. "Its wonderful." Before Peyton was the start of a sketch, a beach scene, and within it was Lucas, but he didn't know it yet, she had only sketched his body mesh, and there were not distinctive features applied. However, the rolling ocean waves and the soft sand was obviously intricately planned, and was beautiful to the eye.   
  
"Thanks," she turned into a passionate kiss with him, slowly rising to allow herself to become entangled in his warm supporting arms.   
  
"Breakfast is downstairs." He murmured.   
  
"Breakfast?" Peyton smirked and moved away from him, bouncing down the stairs and into her kitchen, where she found fresh doughnuts in a box on the kitchen table. She reached in, slowly selected a plain glazed one, and went to town, Lucas right behind her.   
  
"Listen, Luke? Can you do something for me?" Peyton slightly pouted her bottom lip, in attempt to be cute, but the rest of her face was serious.   
  
Lucas was not munching on some cinnamon clad thing, and he nodded. "Sure Peyt, was is it?"   
  
"Don't talk to me today." He cocked his eyebrows, but Peyton promptly continued. "I don't want Brooke to know...I mean, she still is my best friend, and I just don't want her to hate me any more than she does.   
  
"I know...alright. So, I'll drop you off today, and I'll see you at practice. But no talking. I can do that. But I'll see you here after school, right?" He cocked his head as Peyton leaned in to kiss his cheek.   
  
"Of course, I'll call you when I get home." She grinned and looked to the now nearly finished box of doughnuts, and grabbed a cute jean jacket from the coat rack. Lucas moved to her, taking his keys from his pocket, and slid his own jacket on, stuffing his cell into his pocket before he moved to softly encompass her in a warm fold of his arms, planting a kiss on her soft plush cheek.   
  
"Lets go Lucas, its nearly six thirty, and I have to be early today, me and Haley need to sort out a few things about her tutoring me in calculus, damn that class." Lucas nodded and let her, his finger tips laced with hers, to his truck, and they both set off for school.   
  
That day was pure hell. Although the sun was out and shining, no one was in much of a good mood. Practice came around and the air hung like stale water, no one spoke, and the cheerleaders got such little work done, that Brooke was going positively insane.   
  
"Come on girls, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" More like what the hells wrong with you Brooke, Peyton thought sharply. Brooke had been nothing short of a hellion all period, bitching and screaming like no one had ever seen. Peyton knew she was upset, but she didn't need to be taking it out on the team. Lucas had payed little attention to the group, he was slowly working out his arm, stretching and such and every once and awhile twirling the ball in his palms longingly. But nothing could have stopped anyone from looking at what was falling through before them.   
  
"You know what Brooke, Its my fault your upset. Don't take it out on the squad!" Peyton shoved her hand on her hips, her voice was raised, but even. But Brooke didn't show the same conversational courtousy. Her pom-poms his the floor and she dove at Peyton, throwing her fist at her. Ducking powerfully Peyton squealed, grabbing hold of Brooke by shoulders as they both went tumbling to the ground. Peyton had her arms wrapped around Brooks midsection, screaming the whole way, while Brooke had her fingers laced in Peyton's hair in a fury, yanking with a ferocity that no one had ever seen in Brooke.   
  
"You dirty hoe! You stole my man, and now you want to tell me how to run my squad?" They rolled in the tussle for a moment longer.   
  
"Oh piss off Brooke." Peyton rolled on top of her, and shoved her chest forcefully, standing up and walking backwards until she finally turned and rushed into the locker room, tears already brimming in her eyes.   
  
She returned moment later, to find Brooke with her forehead resting against Lucas chest, him leaning against the wall, saying something that Peyton couldn't quite read his lips about, but as his eyes contacted with Peytons he didn't have an opportunity to say anything. She was gone. 


End file.
